


Amoneki Drabbles & Stuff

by BandsAnime



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dialogue prompts, M/M, mentions of torture, randomly updated, this is completely random but eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: Random drabbles and the like. It won't be updated regularly so I apologise for that. Mainly based upon dialogue prompts I see at this point. Enjoy.





	1. CATS, FIVE OF THEM

**Author's Note:**

> I own NOTHING. All rights go to the creator's of Tokyo Ghoul. I won't be doing this disclaimer again - it's done.

“I may have accidently sort of adopted five cats.”  
Amon groaned and looked at Kaneki. “How do you accidently adopt five cats?!”  
Kaneki chuckled and pet the one in his arms sheepishly. “I kinda fed them?”

One of the four at his feet meowed loudly and Amon groaned again.

“We don’t have room for five cats in here!” He exclaimed.  
“But we can make room.” Kaneki said, eyes wide. “Think of them like the children we’ll never have.”

The Investigator facepalmed and glared at the cat that had come to his feet.


	2. It's Two In The Morning, Kaneki

“The sun hasn’t even come up and you want me to do what now?”

Kaneki rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, smiling down at his lover. Amon glared.

“Uh, come with me somewhere?” He said.  
The Investigator looked at the digital cloak. “It’s two in the morning, Kaneki.”  
“I may have pissed off a few Ghouls.” The half-Ghoul winced.  
Amon groaned and pushed him off. “I hate you.”  
“Aww, I love you too.” He cooed.

The man glowered and got out of bed before beginning to change into something more appropriate than boxers.

“You owe me.” He grumbled.  
“I’ll buy you donuts.” Kaneki assured him, grinning.


	3. I May Have Had A Few Ghouls For Dinner... Okay, Breakfast

“For God’s sake! Who have you killed now?”

Kaneki chuckled nervously, looking down at his bloodstained clothes. Amon continued to stare at him.

“Um, I may have eaten a few Ghouls for dinner.” The Ghoul winced.  
The Investigator arched an eyebrow. “It’s seven in the morning and that blood is fresh.”  
“Okay, breakfast at six,” He rectified. “Point is, I need to borrow your washing machine.”  
“You are not putting those clothes through my washing machine.” The man hissed.  
“I can make it worth your time.” Kaneki promised.  
“Oh?” Amon caught on.

He nodded happily and began to strip, earning an exasperated groan from his lover.


	4. Don't Get Blood On Your Suit

“How’s the meeting?” Came the soothing voice of his boyfriend over the phone.  
Kaneki sighed. “I want to stab everyone.”

He glanced back into the room. The others were still planning.

“Don’t get blood on your suit. We have dinner reservations at seven.” Amon reminded him.  
“Love you for enabling me.” He smiled.  
“Love you too.” The Investigator returned.

Kaneki hung up and took a deep breath. It was just lucky he’d had the foresight to change earlier. He was going to stab Kirishima. In the head. Multiple times. Tatara too, now that he thought about it.

He stepped back into the room.


	5. Are You Sure About That, Kirishima?

“Look at you, sacrificing yourself for others! When did you get a heart? I had thought you lost your moral code.” Tatara laughed.

Kaneki coughed up blood, glaring.

“You know we’re Ghouls, right?” Ayato asked him. “We’re going to hunt that Investigator down no matter what you do.”

He forced himself to stand, ignoring the tingling as the gaping hole in his stomach healed. He hadn’t eaten recently but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was that he delayed these two long enough for Amon to get back to the other Investigators. No one hurt his Investigator and got away with it and he’d be damned if he let these two get to him.

His kagune slipped out and he opened his eye. “Are you sure about that, Kirishima?”


	6. You Seem Upset

"Go to hell.” The Investigator growled.  
“Been there. Devil didn’t like me and spat me back out.” The Ghoul replied.

He continued to struggle and Eyepatch sighed. Mr Investigator sure was testy today.

“You okay?” He asked. “You seem upset.”

The man looked at him incredulously, pausing in his struggle for a brief moment. He started back up and Kaneki blinked. He supposed, he had the man pinned to the ground. No, this probably wasn’t a good day for him at all. The Ghoul unzipped his mask.

“What? You gonna eat me now?” Mr Investigator snarled.

Kaneki didn’t answer and just leant down, pressing his lips to the man’s. He felt him stiffen in shock and hummed.

He pulled back. “Tastes like donuts and coffee.”

He heard the sound of footsteps and slipped off him, slinking into the darkness.

“Ha!” A girlish but boyish voice exclaimed. “I told you he had a hard spot for Amon! You owe me 812.58¥, Shinohara!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's around $10.


	7. It's Very Distracting

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

Amon’s eyes instantly shot down to his lower half and he went red. Kaneki laughed as the man retreated back to the bedroom.

“What? It’s very distracting,” He told him. “Seeing you naked, that is.”  
“Shut up!” The man yelled back at him.

He returned with a pair of boxers on.

“So, what was it you wanted?” He asked.


	8. Let's See Just How Deeply Your Betrayal Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined Chapters 8 - 13 together plus the rest of it.

“Let’s find out just how deep your betrayal runs, shall we?” The man leered.

Amon didn’t respond. He was in a tight bind. Someone had found out about his… relationship with a certain Ghoul and, well, the CCG was know well aware of it. Of course, he hadn’t known so he certainly hadn’t been expecting to be jumped the minute he’d walked into work that morning.

It was a pity he’d left his quinque at home – it was a paperwork day and given his lover’s tendency to be violently protective, he hadn’t thought he needed it. Boy, how wrong he’d been.

“Do your worst.” He finally spat.  
The man grinned. “My worst?”

He laughed.

 

 

“It takes a very broken, twisted soul to do what you do.” Amon told him in a moment of bravery, voice hoarse from all the screaming.  
The man beamed. “You’re too kind. Thanks for noticing!”

He’d given the bastard a name. Bob. Bob was a nice name for a very cruel man. It was a good thing he really hated the name Bob.

He shifted with a groan. He was seriously burning all his chairs when he got back. They were stiff and uncomfortable – all too ideal for torture. Speaking of torture, he was feeling rather light-headed now that he thought about it. It was probably the blood loss and the pain.

“Now, I’m sure I can get you singing like a canary before the day is up.” Bob grinned.

Yeah, the only singing Amon would be doing was screaming very loudly.

 

 

“Feel free to admire me.”

It was the first thing he said when she walked in. She was as beautiful as ever, of course. In a cold, calculating way. Amon supposed she got it from her mother – her father was not a looker, that was for sure.

Yes, Akira Mado was definitely beautiful – just not the sort you wanted to mess with.

The woman looked away. “Why?”  
“Why what?” He asked.  
She fixed him with a sharp glare. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Amon.”  
“No, I don’t.” He told her. “What day is it?”  
“… It’s Wednesday.” She said slowly.  
“Wow! I’ve been in here four days!” He exclaimed.

Yeah, the lack of blood was really starting to get to him. He was going to have scars for the rest of his life – if he made it out of the hands of the CCG, that is.

“Why did you betray us?” She asked after a moment.  
“That’s the thing – I haven’t.” He answered. “All I’ve done is sleep with someone numerous times with full knowledge that they were a Ghoul. I never saw their face nor did I learn their name. As such, I have not sheltered nor have I protected a Ghoul in any way, shape or form. Therefore, I have not betrayed the CCG.”  
“You’ve blatantly disregarded your responsibilities as an Investigator, Amon.” She said quietly. “What would your family say?”  
He laughed. “Father would probably laugh. I mean, Donato does enjoy a good plot twist.”  
“What a terrible man.” She replied.  
“You got that right.” He agreed. “I mean, he ate children for God’s sake.”

She paled and he laughed again.

“Yeah, the rumours about my upbringing are true.” Amon smiled.  
Akira headed for the door. “You need to confess everything, Amon.”

 

 

“Honestly, the worst thing you can do is stare.” Amon croaked.

By God, was his mouth dry, his lips chapped and his throat sore and torn. When was the last time he’d had water? He didn’t know.

Hands shook him gently. “-on. Amon!”

He blinked and focused on Shinohara. The man looked a mixture of worried and disappointed. Of course he did. What kind of Investigator would sleep with a Ghoul? It was ludicrous…

“Hey, focus on me.” His colleague said.  
“Sorry,” He drawled. “Kinda woozy.”  
“You’re going to die here if you don’t give in.” The man told him. “Is that what you really want? Nobody wants you to die.”  
“Sure they do.” He muttered. “I’m a traitor… You can’t convince me to spill my guts.”

Shinohara sighed and Amon heard the door open moments later.

“Please, save yourself.” Was the last he heard before everything went black.

 

 

“I didn’t think you wanted me around. You never indicated you did.”

Amon’s head lopped to the side. He was seeing three of Takizawa – that probably wasn’t a good thing. 

“Jesus, have you had water lately?” The nervous youth asked.  
He shook his head. “No… And of course I wanted you around. You’re just as valuable an Investigator as the next guy… You’re kinda funny too.”

He blinked blearily. Jesus, this was getting bad.

“What day is it?” He asked.  
“… Thursday.” Takizawa told him.  
Amon laughed. “Two visits in one day. I must be lucky.”

 

 

“You get accustomed to the smell.” Amon told him.  
“Noted.” Arima murmured.

The older man stalked over and he eyed the bag in his hand. He wondered what was inside. The Special Class pulled out a water bottle and held it up to his mouth after opening it. He drank eagerly.

“Thank you.” He gasped.

The man didn’t speak and waited a few moments before withdrawing the bottle.

“You’re the last person I expected to see here.” He muttered.  
The man adjusted his glasses. “Technically, I’m not supposed to be here.”

Arima withdrew something else from the bag. It was food. There wasn’t much but he knew he would probably have difficulty stomaching it.

“What…?” He muttered.  
“Like I said, I’m not supposed to be here.” The man said.

He gratefully ate the food, feeling mildly ashamed that he had to be handfed. Handcuffs were seriously annoying, he supposed. It was odd… He drank more water the moment it was offered.

Why was he being helped?

“Why…?” He muttered.  
“Why am I helping you?” Arima clarified, receiving a nod. “My reasons are my own.”  
“Thank you.” He murmured.  
Arima smiled. “It’s no problem…”

Hushed whispers filled Amon’s ears.

 

 

“I don’t care about you. No one does.” Bob said.

Amon barely reacted. He didn’t know what day it was nor what time. However, his last visit had given him a bit of hope.

A scream escaped him as pain flooded his body. Was that a knife…?

“Did you really think the higher ups would want to keep you alive longer than a week?” Bob snarled. “You’re a traitor and all traitors die in the end.”

He looked at him, blinking blearily. Did this man really think he would die here? If he knew his lover at all, he was certain that he’d find him before time ran out and considering what Arima said, that wasn’t farfetched…

A fit of giggles escaped him. “Did you honestly think I would die here?”

Before Bob could respond, an alarm wailed. The door came off its hinges suddenly, a red mass bursting in.

Eyepatch cracked a knuckle. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Bob shrieked.

 

 

“That’s so cute. You think you’re scary. But Mister, I’ve seen scary – and you ain’t got his smile.” Eyepatch giggled at the sight of Bob trying to appear menacing.

His kagune slammed into the man and threw him into the wall. The Ghoul continued in and went to the chair, kneeling before it.

“What have they done to you?” The creature muttered.  
“We can talk about that later.” Amon breathed.

His lover hummed and before he knew what was happening, the handcuffs had been broken off. He was picked up suddenly.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Eyepatch asked.  
Amon nodded. “Yeah.”


End file.
